Dark Phoenix
__TOC__ Nicole is a generally antisocial living weapons who uses Ancient Belkan Dark Magic-Very strong, but it isn't fast. As such, speed is her primary weakness. On top of that, she doesn't ask for help. Some members think that slowly, but surely, she could become more open. She's slim and muscular, so she won't be weighed down by any fat, and she keeps up with it. General Personality She is generally antisocial, and distances herself from others. Despite what people assume, it's not because of mental issues-it's because of a deeply ingrained fear. The fear of that she makes any new friends, she might fail them in combat, like she did with her former, and now dead master. : Good Traits: Strong, highly resistant to most magic, isn't weak to light magic (Light magic is normally a weakness of most dark mages, but not her!) : Bad Traits: Lone nature, relucant to make new friends : Quirks: Loves fries Hopes To never fail anyone she holds dear, to carry on her style of magic Fears That she will fail her only comrades in battle Memorable Quote(s) "I will not lose!" - When in a corner "Don't think you can win!" -When starting a battle. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" -When going into full-on Fusion-Replica Mode/berserk Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends : Dysta, Day Dreamer (She wonders how she puts up with Day Dreamer) Enemies : Mid-Childans, anyone who pisses her off. Love Interest Crow : Past: FILL THIS OUT : Current: Crow : Powers & Skills She focuses on long-range dark magic-strong but not that fast. : Long-Range Dark Magic: Powerful ancient magic that trades speed for raw power. Pros: Strong, can usually take out an opponent with one or two hits. Cons: Slow to charge, if a chant is interrupted, she has to start over (This is how Crow and Dysta defeated her.) Summoning Arts: Conjures up beasts that she's made pacts with. Pros: Faster than her attack magic. Cons: The beasts are generally weaker than her attack magic, and if they go out of control, she has to beat them to regain control. Inherent Skill: Crimson Song Her Inherent Skill-by singing a song, she can forcefully change the battle situation. Pros: Great for harming slower opponents and distracting them. Cons: Can only be activated in full-on Fusion-Replica mode, which is hard to control, and she has to sing an entire song-if she's interrupted, it won't work. Weapons Her spear-like device, Dark Dragon. Used for the sake of her magic. Other Equipment Summoner's Gloves: Used to call upon and control her beasts. Knight Armor: Lightweight but strong armor. Tome of Shadows: Contains all chants for spells. Fighting Style She focuses on attacking the enemy form long-range with her strong magic. : Strengths: : Strong, can usually finish her opponents in one or two hits. She usually doesn't need help. : 'Weaknesses: ' : If she would need help, she won't ask for it. She doesn't want to need help. Many years ago, there were two warring civilizations on two different worlds-the Belkans and the Mid-Childans. The war was intense, and when the Belkans realized they were on the losing end, the Sankt Kaisers (Saint Kings) ordered living weapons be forged through Project Fusion-Replica. Nicole is one of these weapons-number 777. Despite the hard efforts of the newly-created weapons, the MId-Childans prevailed, and almost every Belkan was killed, save for the runaway Nicole, who fell into a dormant state and had escaped into space. Her heart fell into sadness, and she began to feel like a failure, thus beginning her antisocial nature. She crash-landed in a forest not too far from the Satellite Sector of Neo Domino CIty in Japan. Having decided to shut off her heart from making any new friends besides her familiar, Silvia, she began making a terrorizing legend of herself as the being who rose above death-the Dark Phoenix. No one dared venture near her castle-not even the police. This legend sparked the interest of Crow and Dysta, who happened to overhear the legend from a reporter who was making a news story out of it. They ventured inside the castle, and soon, after refusing to obey her warning, entered into fierce combat with the duo. The duo prevailed against the dark knight, and thus, took her back to base. They managed to convince their leaders to let her join. She vows to not fail her few comrades again. Once you can earn her trust, she makes a vow to never fail you in combat. She's a living weapon, so combat is her field of expertise. She's antisocial. Despite being a hero, she is antisocial. She loves fries. She's not sure why. Nicole was not her original name. She crafted it because she figured "Number 777" sounded weird and she didn't want people knowing of her past. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero Category:Characters Category:Profiles Category:Profile